Japan Defense Force/Website
Address: JDFORCE/GOVERNMENT/JAPAN Topics 1: New National Defense Plan: Sasaki While many people think the stability of the Pacific rim region improved with the establishment of OCU, in reality, we are still surrounded by unrest. I propose the JDF adopt a policy of active defense. With active defense, during times of emergency, we will protect Japanese citizens living abroad until they are safely brought back to Japan. We will also strengthen the army to deter other countries from invading our territory. By combining these two aspects, we can preserve a peaceful and prosperous future for Japan and the OCU. 2: Explosion at Yokosuka Base The following has been confirmed regarding the explosion. The explosion took place in warehouse 21 where emergency fuel was stored. While there is a possibility it was a terrorist attack, the fire seems to have started from the switchboard near the entrance. If the incident turns out to be terrorism, it is a heinous crime to destroy the fuel stored for citizens. The JDF is resolute in its effort to protect the citizens, never giving in to acts of terrorism. 3: Yokosuka Base Terrorist Group Found An international terrorist group was found responsible for the explosion in Yokosuka base. JDF intelligence, in joint effort with the police, found the terrorist escaped by using illegal military wanzers to counterattack. The escaped terrorists, including some foreigners, took a trailer truck and are still at large. We request the citizens of Kanto and Tokai areas to report any suspicious trailer trucks to the police, the JDF, or this web site. 4: OCU Troops Dispatched to the Philippines Due to growing rebel activity led by the former vice president, public order is quickly deteriorating in the Philippines. The OCU Congress is debating full-fledged intervention by dispatching ground troops to the area. The JDF may consider a similar plan. This will protect Japanese citizens in the Philippines and also ensure safety in Japan by defeating anti-government rebels who spawn international terrorism. We are obliged to take this measure to ensure your safety. We hope that the disputes are resolved soon. The proposed plan includes a landing ship and some escort vessels, as well as one ground squadron of armored vehicles. 5: Explosion in Batangas It has been confirmed that the explosion in Batangas, Philippines was not nuclear. Although a huge fireball and tremendous shock waves were observed, the OCU troops confirmed no trace of radioactivity. Please do not be concerned by this development. The casualties caused by the explosion are severe. No word yet on whether the explosion was caused by the DHZ invasion force. The DHZ claims that the explosion was caused by the OCU forces, but we assure you that this claim is false. 6: Emergency Notice We regret to announce a coup led by an extremist faction of the JDF. The coup is being led by Colonel Isao Takemura. Several JDF units are now engaged in battle to control the coup forces. We express our deepest regret that such misconduct has occurred in the JDF. We promise to have the situation under control promptly. While we will not declare martial law, we ask that you stay home and avoid unnecessary travel. We expect to have the coup forces under control soon. 7: Emergency Notice DHZ troops have invaded Ocean City. JDF troops stationed in Ocean City is hard pressed to hold off the large numbers of DHZ troops. We are also concerned about the possibility of DHZ sabotage operations nationwide. We are forced to declare martial law, which includes a nationwide nighttime curfew. We must warn you that no compensation will be made for civilian injuries that occur at night. Organization The JDF is controlled by the Defense Minister, who is selected by parliament. The picture shows the organizational structure of the JDF. Download? (Password: JDFSMAP) Deployment Capability of each JDF base. 1: Hokkaido Address: JDFHOKKAIDO/GOVERNMENT/JAPAN 1.1: Makomanai * Makomanai Base: Army 15th Division * Assault vehicles: 84 * Wanzers: 142 * Attack helicopters: 40 * Manpower: 17,000 1.2: Obihiro * Obihiro Base: Army 7th Division ** Northern District Army HQ * Assault vehicles: 126 * Wanzers: 220 * Attack helicopters: 73 * Manpower: 25,000 2: Eastern Japan Address: JDFEHONSHU/GOVERNMENT/JAPAN 2.1: Sendai * Sendai Base: Army 6th Division ** Tohoku District Army HQ * Assault vehicles: 88 * Wanzers: 76 * Attack helicopters: 64 * Manpower: 12,000 2.2: Yokosuka * Yokosuka Naval Base: ** Yokosuka District General HQ ** Naval General HQ * Cruisers: 3 * Destroyers: 8 * Submarines: 15 * Wanzers: 40 * Manpower: 24,000 2.3: Nerima * Nerima Base: Army 1st Division ** National Defense General HQ ** Eastern District Army HQ (Equipment stationed in Soumagahara) * Assault vehicles: 144 * Wanzers: 184 * Manpower: 33,000 Greetings from the commander - There are many facilities with military importance in the district we cover. We are making efforts day and night to prevent attacks to these important facilities. - National Defense Chief of Staff Masao Sasaki 3: Western Japan Address: JDFWHONSHU/GOVERNMENT/JAPAN 3.1: Itami Itami Base: Western District Air Force HQ Tactical aircraft: 68 Support aircraft: 28 3.2: Nagoya * Moriyama Base: Army 10th Division ** Western District Army HQ * Assault vehicles: 210 * Wanzers: 165 * Manpower: 35,000 Greetings from the commander - Through this page, I hope to promote the understanding of our soldiers, who are making a daily effort to maintain the peace and security of our country. - Moriyama Base Commander Kunimitsu Isogai 3.3: Kure/Kaita * Kure Base: Kure District General HQ ** Cruisers: 2 ** Destroyers: 6 ** Submarines: 4 * Kaita Base: Army 13th Division ** Assault vehicles: 176 ** Wanzers: 94 ** Manpower: 21,000 4: Kyushu Address: JDFKYUSHU/GOVERNMENT/JAPAN 4.1: Sasebo * Sasebo Naval Base: Kyushu District Naval HQ * Cruisers: 2 * Destroyers: 4 * Submarines: 5 * Wanzers: 60 * Manpower: 32,000 4.2: Fukuoka * Fukuoka Base: Army 4th Division ** Kyushu District Army HQ * Assault vehicles: 160 * Wanzers: 224 * Manpower: 38,000 4.3: Kumamoto * Kumamoto Base: Army 8th Division * Assault vehicles: 84 * Wanzers: 134 * Attack helicopters: 20 * Manpower: 24,000 Greetings from the commander - At next year's base open house, Kyushu area divisions will get together to send local souvenirs such as Nagasaki-Chapnon noodles, beef jerky, and scones to welcome you. - Kumamoto Base Commander Makito Taniyama 5: Okinawa 5.1: Kadena * Kadena Base ** Okinawa District Air Force HQ * Tactical aircraft: 89 * Support aircraft: 42 5.2: Okinawa Ocean City * Okinawa Ocean City Naval Base * Cruisers: 1 * Destroyers: 6 * Wanzers: 120 * Manpower: 8,000 Category:Website